cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a UK VHS release by Universal on 26th April 2004. Description Re-discover the timeless story of Peter Pan as you've never seen it before and be swept off your feet to a Neverland you'd never dreamt possible. Magic, adventure, flying, swashbuckling action and amazing special effects: this feature film version of Peter Pan by critically acclaimed filmmakers has got it all. Join the boy who wouldn't grow up and Wendy, the girl who is told she has to, in their adventure against Captain Hook and his pirate crew. Follow Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, giant crocodiles and other fanatastic creatures to a world where anything is possible... and where dreams and imagination have a power all of their own. Cast * Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan: A young boy who does not want to grow up, and lives in Neverland. He is brave, determined, cocky, and optimistic as he is only able to think happy thoughts. He develops romantic feelings for Wendy, clearly evident when Hook torments him by insinuating Wendy will forget about him and he will be replaced by a husband. He cares about Tink even though he gets angry at her, and attempts to revive her after she drinks the poison to save his life. He wants to always be a young boy who has everlasting fun and adventure. Unlike other versions, Peter Pan's own feelings, emotions and even mere presence affect various aspects of the weather. * Jason Isaacs as Mr. George Darling and Captain Hook: George is the Darling children's father and a banker who knows the cost of everything, even a hug. Captain Hook is Peter Pan's archenemy since Peter cut off his hand and fed it to a crocodile which has followed him ever since. He is the Captain of the Jolly Roger and many of his happy thoughts are murderous. He admits his hook can be quite useful, but mourns the loss of his right hand. * Rachel Hurd-Wood as Wendy Darling: The eldest child of the Darling family. She is a motherly figure to the Lost Boys and her younger brothers, John and Michael. Initially she does not want to grow up, but eventually, accepts she must and returns home. She takes up the title name "Red-handed Jill" at one point, before returning home. She cares for Peter's safety and wellbeing and reciprocates his romantic feelings for her. Saffron Burrows, plays the adult Wendy, who narrates the film, recounting the story's events. Burrows appears in the deleted epilogue. * Lynn Redgrave as Aunt Millicent: The maternal aunt of the three Darling children, who wants to help Wendy grow into becoming an adult. * Richard Briers as Mr. Smee: Hook's humorous first-mate. * Olivia Williams as Mrs. Mary Darling: The matriarch of the Darling family who is the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury. She is said to have a kiss that Wendy can never get and that is perfectly conspicuous on the right-hand corner of her mouth. * Harry Newell as John Darling: The second-oldest child of the Darling family. Tiger Lily gives him a kiss which gives him strength to open the gate. * Freddie Popplewell as Michael Darling: The youngest child of the Darling family, who carries a teddy bear with him. * Ludivine Sagnier as Tinker Bell: A tinker fairy, and Peter Pan's friend. She is jealous of Wendy and cares so deeply for Peter that she willingly sacrifices her life for him. * Rebel as Nana: The dog nurse of the Darling family. * Carsen Gray as Tiger Lily: The daughter of a Native American chief captured by Hook along with John and Michael as bait for Peter Pan. * Kerry Walker as Miss Fulsom: A strict schoolteacher. * Mathew Waters as the Messenger Boy. * Theodore Chester as Slightly: One of the Lost Boys. * Rupert Simonian as Tootles: One of the Lost Boys. * George MacKay as Curly: One of the Lost Boys. * Harry Eden as Nibs: One of the Lost Boys. * Patrick Gooch and Lachlan Gooch as twin members of the Lost Boys. Credits Trailers and info Opening # Shrek 2 (Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You) # The Cat in the Hat (Coming Soon) Closing # FACT piracy warning (Long Version) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:BBFC PG Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Children's DVDs by Universal Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Revolution Studios Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Movies